1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular seat device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicular seat that includes a front link leg linked to a seat cushion and a support so as to be capable of pivot movements, a rear link leg linked to a seatback and the support so as to be capable of pivot movements, and an intermediate link leg linked to the seatback and the support so as to be capable of pivot movements, wherein a rear portion of the seat cushion is attached to the seatback so as to be capable of pivot movements, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-335697.
The vehicular seat described in the above has a structure that is changeable to a seat arrangement in which the seatback is superimposed on the seat cushion, and a seat arrangement in which the seat cushion is flipped up to reduce the longitudinal width of the seat in order to produce a space behind the seat. However, when the seat is to be changed to the latter arrangement, that is, a form in which the longitudinal width of the seat is made smaller, it is necessary to perform an operation of once raising the seat upward relative to the vehicle. Therefore, it is considered that a burden is given to a person who performs the seat operation.